This invention relates generally to the field of attachment of bombs to bombracks, and more particularly to a novel attachment lug assembly that can be readily added to or removed from a bomb, notably a practice bomb, to adapt the bomb to use with bombracks having differing attachment requirements.
Aircraft of the different branches of the military, or aircraft of different design within a branch, have bombracks some of which require an eye or lug extending from the sides of the bombs for attachment while others do not, although the bombs themselves may otherwise be the same. Some practice bombs have been provided with permanent lugs making them unsuitable for use in other racks. It would, especially in the case of practice bombs, be desirable to be able to use the same bomb for a variety of aircraft bombrack configurations, thereby effecting certain economies in manufacture and distribution.